The Raven
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: After murdering several men after attempted rape, Raven Heartily is convicted to Allenville Prison and get this; she's the only female convict. So not only does she have to survive the prison, but she also has to survive her conflicting feelings for a certain guard…


**The Raven**

**Summary: **After murdering several men after attempted rape, Raven Heartily is convicted to Allenville Prison and get this; she's the only female convict. So not only does she have to survive the prison, but she also has to survive her conflicting feelings for a certain guard…

_**Chapter 1**_

Many people would say that Texas is one of the hottest states in the United States. Many people are used to the blazing heat, many are not.

But for 27-year old Raven Heartily; she was quite used to the Texas heat. She had lived in New Mexico her entire life, from birth till just a few weeks ago. Her long, raven-colored hair flowed down her back in straight locks, some of them shorter than others. Her heterochromatic eyes scanned the scenery as the bus drove further and further into the desert.

"Well well well," the guard behind her spoke. He was pretty tall and pretty big in appearance, yet seemed as dumb as rocks. Ya know what people say, all brawn and no brains. "This is the very first time we've had a female come stay with us at Allenville."

Raven scoffed. "Oh really? I never would've guessed." Her hands were cuffed together, along with her ankles. Long and short raven locks caressed her face, covering some parts. Behind her hair, she had two piercings on her left ear and a lip piercing.

"Long way from home isn't it?" another guard asked. This one wasn't as big as the one sitting behind her.

Raven shrugged. "Not really. Texas is familiar to me."

The two guards exchanged glances and the rest of the bus ride went by in silence. Raven's orbs caught onto the large, fenced off prison as the bus drove into the prison area.

"Let's go Heartily." The bigger guard picked her up by her bicep roughly and shoved her along. "You see, the warden has a special place for you in our prison. To be accustomed to your…needs."

"Well, why don't you tell him I said my thanks?" Raven questioned with a quirked eyebrow as she turned around on the steps to face the guard.

The guard's foot connected with her chest, sending her onto the Texas ground hard. She just sighed, coughing slightly and rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up. "That wasn't nice….didn't your mother teach you manners about not hitting a girl?"

The guard was about to kick her again when a much smaller guard came through the gates. "I'll take her from here Engleheart." The guard spoke. "Welcome to Allenville Miss Heartily."

"Yeah well…." Raven sniffed and finally stood up. "Thank you for that warm welcome. It's nice to know I'll be treated right while I'm here."

He just grinned mockingly at her sarcasm. "Let's go inmate. Warden wants to see you."

The guard, who introduced himself as Captain Knauer, led her through the outside of the prison. Raven could feel every, single male eye on her and when she passed by, the men stopped what they were doing to watch her go by.

She hated it. She hated it when men stared at her like a choice cut of meat. She just scowled and tried to ignore the looks she got as she and Knauer walked into the prison building.

"So what kind of judge brings a lone female to an all male prison?" Knauer began a conversation.

"Obviously one who knew neither a female prison nor a regular prison wouldn't contain me. I'm dangerous, as he called me." Raven scoffed. She hated this place already, including its guards.

"Oh, I bet yer real dangerous." He spoke. "What did you do to get in here?"

The raven-haired female was silent for a moment before she spoke. "None of your damn business." She snarled quietly.

Knauer glanced over at the female beside him, taking in her appearance. She had toned skin that had looked golden in the sunlight; a lip piercing and had a black and red flames tattoo that seemed to begin from the right side of her neck and disappeared underneath her clothes, stretching over the right side of her chest and then came out of her clothes, covering her entire right arm.

She also had three dog tags hanging from a chain around her neck.

The girl just screamed MYSTERIOUS.

The rest of the trip was in silence and when they reached the offices, Raven had to wait outside while Knauer went into the warden's office. Raven glanced over at the older woman, who was tending to her nails. "Guess I'm not the only female."

"You must be the new convict everyone's talking about." The woman smiled. "Lynette Grey."

"Raven Heartily."

Knauer then opened the door and motioned for Raven to come inside. Raven walked inside, her chains clinking together. The warden looked in his late 50's, if not his early 60's. "Welcome to Allenville Miss Heartily. I hope your stay here is quite comfortable."

"Welll, judging by the extreme warm welcome I got from two of your guards, I don't seem comfortable at all because they have no manners towards the female population." Raven spoke.

The warden just chuckled. "I can assure you that once you become acquainted with our schedule, you'll fit just right in. Now, there are two things we take very seriously here in Allenville. Prison…and football."

That's when something clicked in Raven's mind. "Oh yeah, weren't you and the guards beaten by the cons a year ago?"

"Unfortuanally." The warden spoke, slightly irritated.

Raven grinned like the Cheshire Cat. She remembered that event, the infamous Paul Crewe and his team of convicts beat the guards into the ground. She remembered cheering the convicts on and laughing her ass off when the guards were beaten. "Yeah….that was an interesting game."

"Alright, let's discuss what you'll be doing during your stay here." The warden spoke. "I've assigned you a separate cell away from the other inmates, so you'll have some privacy at least. You will have a separate shower and changing room. Since some of the inmates will be trying to get…_friendly _with you, I've assigned Captain Knauer to watch over you."

Raven quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Knauer, then back to the warden. "No offense warden, but I think I can take care of myself just fine. You have seen my file, so you know what I was in."

"Of course. Volleyball, Basketball, Softball, Football, Gymnastics, Track AND Martial Arts." The warden had memorized all the sports she had been in. "Quite impressive I must say. Where did you find all that time to play?"

She grinned again. "It's a secret."

"Right. Well then, you will find all of your belongings in your cell when you get there." The warden spoke.

"Yes, thank you warden." Raven spoke and she nearly flinched when Knauer took her arm in his hand and led her out of the office. "Well, he was peachy."

"The warden is still slightly irritated to the fact we were beat by our own prisoners." The male replied and he let go of her arm once they got into the hallway. "Now, let me tell you something." He faced the 27-year old as she turned to him. "You may be under my watch, but it doesn't mean I'll treat you any differently than the other shits that calls this place home."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you to treat me any differently."

There was silence between them for a moment and suddenly Knauer's right knee rammed into her stomach, which caused most of the wind to be blown out of her. Raven grunted, but she didn't fall down or even back down.

"Girls usually can't stand up after that."

She looked up at him, her heterochromatic eyes glaring into his dark ones. "I'm not like any other girl. If I weren't in these chains, I could take you down in the blink of an eye."

"Is that a threat inmate?" he hissed.

"Maaaaybbe."

This time he hit her over her back and she grunted again, still not falling. "If you think it's that easy to bring me down, think again." She hissed and got right up in his face. "Don't fuck with me Knauer. There's a reason I'm here and I don't think you want to be the next person to find out the hard way."

He glared down at her; she wasn't that much shorter than him. Her glare disappeared and she had that shit-eating grin on her face. "Now that we understand each other, lead the way to my cell."

His fists shook in anger.

There was no way he was going to be insulted and humiliated by a prisoner, a girl nonetheless.

"Follow me." He said through clenched teeth.


End file.
